


First Time Love

by lotrangel17



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a meddling father Legolas goes looking for love and finds it in the least expected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Selene Aduial for Ardor In August 2011   
> Requested: Rating: NC-17, Pairing: Elladan/Elrohir/other; Story elements: A first time. The sentence: "I have a special remedy for that." Does *NOT* want: No death, rape or MPREG please

Prince Legolas was on a mission. His father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, thought he was on one type of mission but Legolas had other ideas as to the nature of his travels. His father was under the impression that Legolas was out traveling the land of their elven neighbors looking for a mate, but in reality Legolas was just trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life at this time and place and whether or not that actually included a mate.

Legolas was young by the age of elves, but having spent many a year on Arda he had yet to meet an elleth who called to his heart. Legolas knew he had many more years to go before he would sail so he felt he had plenty of time for a mate and family. There was also the fact that his older brother, Belegorn, had married just five years ago and he and his wife Orel had produced the necessary heir to keep the family name thriving. With the birth of Telvolas there honestly should not be any reason for his father to insist on Legolas finding a mate now, other than wanting to meddle in his youngest son's life. Legolas, being of strong will, was having nothing of the sort.

He remembered the last conversation he had with his father before he left Mirkwood. It was, to say the least, a tense encounter and only the presence of his brother lessened the harsh words that were coming between the king and his youngest son. Legolas was in his quarters packing his things and his father and brother had come to his room.

"I still don't understand why you can't find a mate here?" his father had accused. "There are plenty of young ellith here in Mirkwood for you to choose from."

"I still don't understand why you feel you must interfere in my life." Legolas accused back. "And aye, there are any number of young ellith and you seem to have made it your mission in life to parade them all in front of me!"

Clearly frustrated, Thranduil had tried to reason with his young son, "Ion-nin, I only want what's best for you."

Legolas continued to pack his things, "No Father, you only want what is best for you, not me." 

"How can you be so disrespectful," his father had roared, "I did not raise you to treat me in this manner."

That statement had brought Legolas' actions to a grinding halt. "Disrespectful?" It was at that moment that Belegorn had stepped between the two and tried to reason with them both. Finally their tempers had lessened but Legolas still insisted on leaving.

The final goodbye was tense. After a long talk with his brother Legolas had relented and told his father he would keep an open mind to all that he met, and if someone touched his heart then he would consider courting them and taking them as a mate. Of course he had no intention of doing so, but he promised his brother that he would keep the peace with his father and so gave the impression before he left that he would do what his father asked.

That was two days ago and all the tension that he felt when he left was now gone. He was at the moment doing the thing that always relaxed him most, riding his horse Rochael in the forest and listening to the wonders all around him. The sun was shining down on top of his head, there was a slight breeze blowing, making the trees and grass ruffle and sing and he could hear some sort of animal rustling around somewhere over his shoulder. He was still in the edge of Mirkwood land so Legolas let go the reins, closed his eyes and tilted his head back with arms out wide. It felt as though he were flying and there was no place on Arda he would rather be at that moment.

His horse knew the path to follow and Legolas had a full day before he would pass out of Mirkwood land and come to the Anduin River. Once he crossed the Anduin he would be in Lórien and would not have to worry again. He decided his first stop on his journey would be at the Golden Wood where he would visit with the Lady and Lord and then spend some time with Haldir and his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. He hoped they would not be out on patrol when he arrived but if they were it would be alright, he was sure he could find some way to occupy his time. Times were as close to peaceful as they would get at the moment and Legolas had no place he had to be other than away from his father's court and constant meddling.

Once he had spent time in Lórien he would head over the Misty Mountains and travel to Rivendell where he wanted to spend most of his time. He hoped that Elladan and Elrohir would not be out on any travels so he could spend as much time with them as possible. He hadn't made it west to Rivendell in a few years and he had missed spending time with the brothers. Dan and Ro were closer in age to him than his brother and whenever he was with them he always felt relaxed and at peace. Legolas loved the times he was able to spend with them as they were always having some adventure or getting into a load of trouble, usually the latter. Certainly, at least according to Lord Elrond, whenever the three of them got together, their escapades made it so he and everyone else in the Last Homely House were usually in need of an inordinate amount of headache relief. Yes, Legolas was looking forward to seeing Dan and Ro again with great anticipation.

By the time sundown came Legolas had passed out the realm of his father and had to be on guard until he came to the river. He was more attentive now when he found a place to bunk for the night and only lit a small fire. Thankfully Legolas didn't need much sleep and while he was dozing his horse would keep watch over him and alert him to any danger. The night passed quickly and Legolas got an early start on the next part of his journey.

It wasn't long before he was crossing the Anduin, and as soon as he was out the other side he felt the presence of other elves and knew that there were Galadhrim watching him.

Legolas decided he was ready for company so he shouted out, "I know you are there, you might as well show yourself. It is I, Legolas of Mirkwood, and I come in peace."

A tall, blond elf seemed to fall out of the tree but nimbly landed on his feet. "As if I didn't recognize your scent as soon as you stepped across our borders," Haldir joked.

"And here I thought you were growing soft in your old age," Legolas said as he slid off Rochael's back and embraced his friend. "It's good to see you, Haldir. It has been too long."

Haldir embraced Legolas back, "That it has, my Prince, that is has." He let go of Legolas and they began to walk side by side along the path. "What brings you our way?"

Legolas sighed and commented, "An interfering father brings me to your home, Haldir. I felt the insistent need on putting as many leagues as I could between myself and the endless list of ellith he had lined up for me."

Haldir laughed and slapped his friend on the back, "One would have thought that the birth of Telvolas would have lessened your burden."

Ruefully Legolas agreed, "Yes, one would think that."

Walking along the path that eventually led to Caras Galadhon Haldir inquired, "How long will you be staying with us then?"

Legolas looked over at Haldir and joked, "So you are eager to be rid of me already then?"

Haldir gave him a rather bland look and spoke. "Of course not, it is merely that Lady Arwen has been in residence for the past year and will be traveling back home in a fortnight. I thought if you were not intent on staying a long time that her escort could gladly use the aid of your bow and arrow on the journey to Rivendell."

Legolas knew of the worry that came with travel between Lórien and Rivendell. "Then you are in luck, my friend. It was my intent to head that way after a stop here so if it is agreeable to Lady Arwen then I would be honored to aid in her escort home."

And so it came to pass some fourteen days later the fifty elf escort including Legolas Greenleaf set off from Lórien to Rivendell. Legolas rode next to Lady Arwen herself, not having had much time to talk with his friend. During the two weeks of his visit he gave her grandparents the benefit of her time before she left for home and spent his time with the three brothers and helped them in their various duties.

As Legolas kept watch over his charge and an ear out for trouble he used the time to reconnect with his longtime friend. "So Lady Arwen, are you excited to be returning home?"

Arwen laughed and swatted at the tall, blond elf, "Legolas, I think we can dispatch with the formalities, don't you? That is unless you wish me to address you as Prince Legolas?"

Legolas couldn't keep the grimace from his face, "Agreed. So I ask again, are you excited to be returning home, Arwen?"

Her eyes brightened, "Very much so. I have been away too long and cannot wait to see everyone again."

Legolas decided to have a touch of fun, "Would that everyone include a tall, dark haired elf who works in the library?" He was rewarded with a blush on her fair cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes."

Arwen tried to answer in the haughty tone of her grandmother, "If you have been gossiping with a certain blond Marchwarden then I'll have to mention to my grandfather that Haldir of Lothlórien should learn to keep his mouth shut."

That statement caused a loud and hearty laugh to escape from Legolas, "It wasn't Haldir actually, I wasn't quite sure if you still held a flame for Ambrand since the last I saw you, so thanks for confirming it for me."

Arwen reined her horse and reached out and cuffed Legolas on the back of his head. "And what of you? I did actually overhear you talking to Grandmother about your father’s lack of subtlety in getting you married off."

Cheekily Legolas answered, "Alas there is no tall, dark, handsome elf waiting for me in Rivendell."

Arwen just huffed and rode ahead but Legolas caught her voice on the air, "What about two tall, dark and handsome twin elves then?" Legolas had no chance to answer but did spend the next few hours contemplating her parting words.

Even though it would be years between each visit, anytime he and Dan and Ro got together it was like they had never been apart; returning to Rivendell always made him feel like he was returning home. Their friendship had always been close, and Legolas was very glad for it. The more he thought of Arwen's words, the more the memories of his last visit to Rivendell came to his mind.

When put into a different context, there had been subtle hints and little innuendos that really at the time Legolas thought nothing of, but hearing the tone of voice and the words that Arwen had used, the little things seemed to have a lot more meaning now.

There was the time they were showering after a long sparring session; Dan and Ro were washing each other's backs and Legolas couldn't help but notice how close they were and how they were laughing and touching. Dan had joked that Legolas should join and then it would be three times the fun. Legolas had laughed and said he had needed no one to help him bathe in years, and Ro had answered back, "You don't know what you're missing."

Then right before he had left, Lord Elrond had thrown a large banquet and he and the boys had drunk more than their fair share of wine. Somehow they had managed to stumble back to the large set of rooms that Dan and Ro shared and proceeded to drink another bottle of wine in front of the fire, laughing and joking. Legolas had been the first to doze off and he remembered thinking that he had dreamt of seeing the boys lying beside the fire, kissing and touching one another. He had mentioned it to Dan and Ro the next morning thinking they would be shocked, but they had just looked at him and Ro had said something about inviting him to join them next time. At the time he put it off as the ill effects from too much wine. But now, after Arwen's comment, he just wasn't sure

He knew the twins were close and there had been talk about them being too close but Legolas had never put much thought into those rumors until now. Arwen's words, jumbling around in his head along with the strong feelings he had always felt for the twins, brought thoughts to mind that made him confused. The words of his father insisting Legolas find a mate, someone to share his life with, mixed in with the images of the him and Dan and Ro and the happy times they spent together. 

Shaking his head, Legolas put those thoughts out of his mind for now, he was here to help Arwen arrive home safely and he brought his attention back to the present and scanned the area, looking for hidden signs of danger.

After a bit Arwen slowed her horse and allowed Legolas to catch up to her. "Forgive me Arwen; I am sorry for teasing you."

Arwen smiled at him, "I will forgive you this time." The conversation of earlier was put aside and they rode again companionably. Arwen told Legolas about the goings on of her grandparents’ court and Legolas sharing stories of his nephew's antics. 

"If I have not told you yet Legolas, I am glad you are escorting me home," Arwen said as the light began to fade and they started setting up their camp.

"If I have not told you yet Arwen, it is my honor to escort you safely home." Legolas said as he reached out to take her hand in his.

Thankfully the night’s rest and truly the remainder of their journey was quick and quiet. They were almost within an hour's ride of the borders of Rivendell when Legolas caught the sounds of unease among the trees. They were warning of something heading their way, and Legolas called halt of the band of elves. He sent one elf ahead to call for the Rivendell border patrol, telling him to go swiftly and quietly. He then pulled Arwen off her horse and put her behind him, telling her to hold on and keep her head down. Finally he commanded the remainder of the elves to set a perimeter around him and Arwen, staggering them so his horse was in a circle of elves.

On his command they began to ride once again toward the border. He hoped they had enough time to reach the safety of Rivendell but the trees were swaying with unease and whatever it was came closer and closer. Just as a band of Orc burst through a cluster of trees, the border patrol from Rivendell came through the other side. Legolas kept his bow and arrow up and used his knees to steer Rochael around in circles, enabling him to keep Arwen from being in any one spot too long. Finally he spotted two identical heads making their way toward him, killing Orc as they came. Legolas knew that Dan and Ro would surround him and Arwen and then she would be even safer with the three of them.

Legolas was almost to the brothers when an Orc rushed by a surprised elf, slaying him and raising his sword toward the now exposed Arwen. Legolas sensed the danger and he quickly spun Rochael around so Arwen was safe behind him. He then sent his arrow straight at the Orc. The Orc's sword had already begun its downward swing as Legolas' arrow found its target in the middle of the foul creature's forehead. The blade came toward them and Legolas threw his arm out, completely blocking Arwen and praying that his bracer would withstand the force. The blade had lost some momentum so when it nicked the hard leather his skin was only pierced slightly.

At that moment another band of elves from Rivendell came into the battle and the unorganized group of Orc were systematically taken care of. Elladan and Elrohir had made it to Legolas' side just after the blade fell and remained there, one on either side of their sister, and none of the three warriors relaxed until they knew for certain that all the creatures were dead.

Finally when they were sure they were safe, the elves urged their horses forward across the water and into the safe haven of Rivendell. Legolas continued to ride with Arwen in front of him, his good arm around her keeping her close. Once their horses reached land again, Legolas stopped his horse and accepted the thankful embrace of Arwen before helping her down and into her brothers’ care.

First Elladan then Elrohir pulled their sister close. Elladan left Arwen in Elrohir's arms and came to aid Legolas in dismounting, "Thank you Legolas, thank you for keeping our sister safe."

When his booted feet hit the grass, Legolas was pulled into Elladan's arms, "I don't know what we would have done if anything happened to her."

"Your thanks are not necessary Dan; you know I would die before I let anything happen to her." Legolas was then pulled into Ro's arms as Arwen was passed back to her elder brother. 

"That does not mean we can't thank you," Ro answered for his brother. He pulled back and looked at where Legolas was holding his arm. "Are you hurt badly?" He reached out to help Legolas unwrap the bracer, not waiting for an answer. Taking hold of the archer’s arm, his healer's eyes took in the injury, "It does not look like the blade was infected." He turned Legolas' arm over to check the underside.

"I am fine Ro, no harm done but a small cut," Legolas answered. For some reason the gentle way Elrohir was examining his arm and the way both brothers had held him tight had brought some strange feelings to the surface. 

He tried to pull his arm away but Ro held on. "Do not try and be modest Legolas, I can tell the cut is causing you some pain." He pulled out a clean cloth and wrapped it around the injury. "When we reach home I have a special remedy for that and would be honored if you would accept my help, Legolas."

 

Legolas just shook his head in agreement. "I am glad you two were so close by," he said.

"Truthfully, we were on our way to meet you and Arwen," Dan answered for them. "Naneth spoke to Adar and told him you were on your way and when you would be close. We left at once to come and meet you both and escort you the remainder of the way."

"Whatever the reason, I am grateful," Legolas answered.

The boys helped Arwen mount her own horse and Legolas did the same. Soon they were off and within the hour the Last Homely House came into view.

Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían were in the courtyard waiting for them and Elrond did not give his daughter's horse the chance to stop before she was pulled off and into his waiting arms. The normally unflappable Elrond could barely put a sentence together and gave Legolas a look that spoke volumes. Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgement and watched as Arwen was led off by her parents. No doubt the healer in Elrond would take over and he would make sure his daughter was unharmed before handing her to her mother and allowing Celebrían her mother's moments of worry and subsequent pampering of Arwen.

The tenseness he felt during the battle and the worry he felt after of ensuring that Arwen got back safely slowly seeped out of him and Legolas suddenly felt drained. The twins came on either side of him and his exhaustion allowed them to steer him toward the house and their set of rooms.

"I think a bath is in order first," Elrohir said as they entered their rooms, "Dan, why don't you go run a large tub of water and we'll all get clean before I take care of Legolas' arm."

Legolas watched as Elladan entered the large bathroom and he allowed Elrohir to guide him in. Legolas was amazed at the size of the bath that was in the twins’ rooms. It could easily hold the three of them and Legolas soon realized that was the twins’ intent.

"I can bathe myself," Legolas protested but apparently the two brothers were having none of that.

"Please Legolas, let us take care of you," Elladan said quietly as he helped Legolas get undressed. "Trust us; we only want to help you."

"Of course Dan, you know I trust you both." Legolas allowed his clothes to be taken off and before he had the opportunity to feel nervous he was guided into the warm, frothy water. As he sank down he felt the tension slowly leaving his body. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back on the ledge of the large tub. "Eru, this feels so good."

Soon Elladan and Elrohir joined him in the large bath, one on either side of him. Legolas didn't raise his head but felt Elrohir begin unwrapping the bandage. The smell of medicine and herbs brought his eyes open and he watched Ro using a clean cloth and a basin of herbed water setting next to the tub to clean the wound on his arm.

"This will take some of the pain away," Elrohir said as he wiped the wound. "Once you are dry I will put on the ointment I mentioned and it will aid you in healing faster."

As Legolas nodded he realized that Elladan was currently washing the dust and grime from the journey from his hair. He had not even noticed and in the back of his mind he knew he should protest, but the feeling of Dan's long fingers running through his hair felt so right to him that he allowed his eyes to close again. Sitting there, totally pliant, he enjoyed the feeling of the twins taking care of him.

When they were done with their ministrations Legolas was helped out of the water and wrapped in a large towel. He followed the two into the other room and as they sat down on a set of large pillows in front of the fire he came over to join them.

"If you like, I'll comb the tangles out of your hair," Elladan offered as Legolas sat down. 

Legolas nodded, "Alright," and felt Dan come and sit behind him. Elladan was also only wrapped in a towel and Legolas could feel bare skin brush against him as Dan settled behind him.

Elrohir came and sat next to him and picking up his arm again began to apply the ointment to the cut. He saw Ro exchange a look with Dan over his shoulder and then he spoke, "Legolas I hope that Dan and I don’t have to tell you how much you mean to us." He finished with the healing medicine and began to wrap a clean cloth around the wound once again. "Seeing you in the midst of the battle, knowing how close we came to losing you…" When he did not continue, Elladan finished for him "…it brought out certain feelings we have for you." 

When Elladan answered Legolas felt his warm breath on his neck and shivered. "Feelings," he echoed quietly. "What sort of feelings?" he asked but really didn't need to be told, not now. Not after the bath and the touches and the warm sensation he felt in his stomach knowing the two were with him.

"Feelings that we hope in time you will come to share," Ro answered as he finished tying the cloth around Legolas' arm. Looking into Legolas' eyes he reached out and brushed a finger over his forehead, "But that can wait for a bit, for now you are exhausted." He leaned over and pulled a small vial out of the bag of medical aides he kept in his room, "Drink this, it will help you rest and heal."

Legolas took the vial and drank it, recognizing the smell as the potion that Lord Elrond often gave the three of them when they came home injured from some crazy adventure. He handed the vial back to Ro and allowed the two to gently pull him down. Dan was behind him and Ro was in front and they wrapped their arms around him until he was cocooned between them. Feeling the potion beginning to take effect, Legolas could feel himself slipping into reverie.

Just as he was about to lose consciousness he heard Dan whispering in his ear, "Sleep well, dear Legolas, we will watch over you, keep you safe." 

A smile came upon Legolas' face. Burrowing into Elrohir's chest and pulling Elladan's arms around him, he let go and entered a healing rest.

~~~~

As Legolas slowly came out of his healing sleep he became aware of where he was and what he was feeling. His cheek was nestled against Ro's chest and he could smell the bathing salts that were in the water when they had bathed. He could feel Dan's arm cradled around his waist and tucked in so that he was being held tight from behind. His arm had wound its way around Ro's waist and he was holding on just as tight. He could feel his legs intertwined with both Dan's and Ro's and honestly couldn’t tell whose was whose. Legolas could not remember feeling so relaxed and comfortable in a very long time and giving into the moment he closed his eyes.

Legolas also became aware that sometime during his sleep they had all lost their towels and a light blanket was now covering them. They were all three there lying naked together on the blanket in front of the fire, and Legolas couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that escaped his lips. He wondered what they looked like, the three of them. He could picture it in his mind, he with his fair, slightly tanned skin lying between the two very tanned elves, his blond hair mixed with their jet black hair. The image of the three of them brought a tightening of his groin and he felt himself getting hard.

He was pushed up against Ro and he knew that Ro, if he was awake, could certainly feel his hard length and knowing Ro could feel it made him harder. He considered moving away but before he could move he realized that Dan, who was behind him, was hard as well; he could feel Dan's erection pushing against his backside. Taking a deep breath Legolas opened his eyes. He was looking down, his cheek against Ro's chest, and the first thing he saw was his penis rubbing against what he didn't realize was Ro’s hard length. He could feel his breath coming faster and he closed his eyes again.

Trying to figure out what to do and how he felt at the moment, Legolas took a deep breath to try and calm down. He knew he should feel uncomfortable but he didn't; he felt comfortable, relaxed and very, very aroused. Just as he decided to move he heard Ro speak, the deep rumble of his voice vibrating against Legolas' cheek as his voice floated down to his ears. "We know you are awake, Legolas."

Dan whispered behind him, "We don't want to make you uncomfortable so if you like, we will all get up and we won't mention this again." Legolas couldn't help but tighten his grip on Ro at Dan's words, and Ro then whispered to him, "If you want to lay here with us and explore, we will take care of you."

Dan's mouth came down and breathed into his ear making him shiver. "We promise we won't hurt you Legolas, we love you." He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Legolas' ear.

Legolas wasn't sure of what he was feeling until the words, "I love you both as well," left his mouth. Slowly pulling his hand from Ro's waist he rolled onto his back. The twins both leaned up on their elbows looking down at him. "There is nowhere else on Arda that I want to be right now," he went on, and two sets of shining dark eyes brightened at his words.

Dan and Ro looked away from him and at each other and Legolas could tell they were communicating silently. He was always fascinated with their ability before but seeing them now, looking into each other's eyes, he never realized just how erotic it was to watch. They smiled at each other and Legolas felt a smile forming on his face as well, then they leaned in toward each other and kissed. As they looked back down at him, he couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation.

Lying back down Dan pulled Legolas toward him so he was facing him now and Ro, curling up behind him, began to rub his back. Dan was leaning in to capture his lips and Legolas felt his eyes closing, losing himself in the sensations of skin on skin on skin.

Dan's lips were gentle and when Legolas felt his tongue brush against his lips, he opened his mouth in welcome. As Dan's tongue swept into his mouth, Legolas couldn't help but push forward against him. Trying to concentrate on Dan's mouth and kissing him, Legolas didn't realize that Ro was now kissing along his back while caressing and massaging his legs. His mind was ablaze with sensations: Dan's mouth and lips on his, his hands against Legolas' waist reaching out toward Ro. As Ro's mouth was moving up his neck toward his ear, his hands were reaching forward to cup Legolas’ erection. 

A moan emerged from deep inside him as Ro began to move his hand along his length. When his mouth came open, Dan's mouth left his and began kissing along his cheek. Seeing his mouth free, Ro recaptured it with his. Tasting Ro, feeling his tongue dance with his, Legolas moaned again. He felt Ro let go of his erection and reach behind him to capture Dan's erection as it rubbed against his cheeks.

Suddenly there were so many sensations and feelings running through him and around him that Legolas opened his eyes to try and focus and a small whimper escaped his mouth. Ro pulled back and so did Dan and despite the confusing feelings, Legolas felt bereft without them close to him. He reached out and grasped Ro to keep him from pulling away and Ro captured his hand in his own and whispered, "Calm down Legolas, relax."

Dan began simply massaging his back again and spoke too, "We will slow down; we didn't mean to frighten you."

Shaking his head, Legolas answered them, "No, you didn't. I can feel so much right now, it's all new and wonderful and I want to take it in, but I … " He reached behind him and held onto Dan as well. "I'm not sure what to do for you."

Ro looking into his eyes again answered, "Legolas, you only have to do what you want, what feels good to you." He gently pushed Legolas onto his back again. "Maybe you should lay back and relax and watch us. Remember, we can stop at any time; whatever you are comfortable with is fine with us." Coming up to his knees and leaning over Legolas he captured his brother's mouth. Looking back down at Legolas he whispered, "We only want to make you happy."

Dan also raised himself to his knees and as he wrapped one hand around his brother's neck while capturing his mouth, he took the other hand and closed it around Legolas' erection. 

As he lay back against the soft pillows, Legolas continued watching Dan and Ro. Seeing them kissing now was just like before when he thought he was dreaming, only he was awake and very aroused watching as their tongues moved. As they were kissing Dan moved his hand from his brother’s neck to his cock and began stroking it just as he was Legolas'. Ro was eager and was pushing his hips forward into his brother's hand and Legolas, fascinated, began to do the same thing with his hips. As he moved the friction increased, causing his erection to pulse. Tentatively he reached out and grasped Dan's penis and began rubbing it in the same way. Soon Dan too was thrusting his hips and it was as if the three of them were moving as one.

Dragging his mouth away, Ro whispered, "I want to taste you, now." 

Dan smiled at his brother and then looked at Legolas, "Are you ready for more?" When Legolas nodded eagerly he maneuvered their positions so Legolas was underneath him and Ro was now behind his brother. Ro was rubbing Dan's back, kissing a path downward. Dan started placing small kisses all over Legolas, moving slowly down Legolas' chest and kissing him everywhere. Finally he settled between Legolas' legs and took him in his mouth.

Legolas nearly shot up off the floor, the feeling of Dan's hot mouth was nearly enough to make him come right then and there. No one he had ever been with had done this for him before; feeling Dan's tongue running up and down was a sensation he would not soon forget. Legolas looked down at Dan, watching his mouth move, and was absolutely fascinated. Not really wanting to take his eyes off Dan, he couldn't help but notice Ro seated behind his brother who had his rear up in the air. Legolas was completely mesmerized as he watched Ro's tongue sliding downward toward his brother's anus. Ro was running his tongue around Dan's opening and every time he dipped inside Dan would hum in pleasure, sending vibrations through his mouth onto Legolas' shaft. 

Dragging his gaze from Ro he looked at Dan who was watching him. He pulled his mouth away and began kissing and licking his way back up Legolas. "It's time for you to decide Legolas, watch or feel." He kissed along Legolas' jaw to his ear, "Remember we won't think less of you, and just because you don't participate this time doesn't mean you can't in the future." Pulling back he looked again into his eyes.

Legolas looked from Dan to Ro who had stopped licking and replaced his fingers for his tongue. “Watching can be just as exciting, Legolas," Ro whispered as he continued to pleasure his brother.

"No, I want to feel," Legolas said without hesitation; he wanted to take part in it all. "I want to experience it all." Looking up and seeing Ro and Dan almost side by side, Legolas knew this was what he had come searching for. He leaned up until he was face to face with them both, their foreheads almost making a perfect triangle, "Teach me," he said and kissed Dan. "Show me," he pleaded, and then kissed Ro. "Love me," he whispered and looked into both their eyes.

Dan and Ro answered him as one, "We love you." Dan glanced over his shoulder at his brother, "Let's show him." He kissed Ro deeply who replied, "Let's teach him."

Turning back to Legolas he pulled him down so he was on the bottom. "For your first time, sweet Legolas, it would be best for you to be on the bottom." He kissed Legolas deeply and made his way down his strong chest and back to his erect penis. 

Using both his mouth and his hands he worked to bring Legolas pleasure. Just when Legolas thought he could take no more Dan moved lower. When his tongue made contact with Legolas' small ring he couldn't help but thrust his hips up wanting more contact.

Ro, who had gone back to pleasuring his brother, using his mouth to prepare him, said, "Relax Legolas, just go with the feelings."

Legolas relaxed again as Dan's tongue breached his hole for the very first time. The sensation which Legolas would have thought an intrusion was anything but. Small sounds were escaping his mouth as Dan expertly teased and sucked his puckered entrance. Then pulling back a little he replaced his tongue with a finger that he had coated with his own saliva. This time Legolas tried to pull back a little, feeling a bit unsure. 

Knowing Legolas would be feeling scared; Dan took his penis back into his mouth to distract him. He continued to prepare Legolas by adding two fingers and at the same time took him fully into his mouth, letting him touch the back of his throat. 

"Aiya," Legolas yelled, feeling both pleasure and pain. Dan's mouth continued to bring him pleasure, while the feel of his fingers was unsettling yet not quite painful. When he pushed his fingers in farther Legolas felt a fluttering sensation as Dan seemed to hit a sweet spot and a warm sensation filled him. "Gods yes, please." He knew not what he was begging for, just knew that he needed more.

Dan pulled back and looked over his shoulder at his brother, "We are ready, Ro."

Ro, who had been preparing his brother, nodded, "I am more than ready, my brother." He looked down at Legolas, "Anytime you want us to stop, all you have to do is say so."

Legolas feeling bereft of Dan's touch whimpered, "I need.." but he couldn't put into words what it was he needed. He felt confused and yet aroused and very ready. Dan lifted his legs and bent them at the knee, pushing them slightly up. He looked up into Dan's eyes and saw such love and caring there. "'You, I need you both."

Dan grabbed hold of his fully erect penis and placed it at Legolas' entrance. "It will feel uncomfortable at first Legolas, but I prepared you and it will only take a moment." As he slowly pulled his fingers out, he replaced them with his penis. He leaned down onto Legolas’ bent legs and gently pushed his way in.

"Dan?!" Legolas was suddenly scared, but when Dan took his now flaccid member in hand and began to stroke him he found himself relaxing. Forcing himself to relax he took a deep breath as Dan pushed in further. Once again Dan hit that spot and pleasure shot through his entire body. "Yes, more."

Dan gently laughed and whispered, "More it is." He looked over his shoulder at Ro, who leaned in for a kiss as he pushed into his brother's waiting entrance. "Ayé Elbreth Ro, I need you so." 

As Ro began to move in and out of Dan, he matched the rhythm and started pushing in and out of Legolas at the same time. As Ro hit Dan's spot, it pushed him into Legolas, finding his, until they all seemed to be moving as one. Ro reached around and wrapped his arms round Dan's waist, pulling him close so the three of their bodies melted into one.

At each thrust a new sensation filled his body, causing Legolas' eyes to flutter closed. He felt so wonderful with Dan pushing in and out; he laid there and let all the feelings wash over him. As it was in the forest that day, Legolas spread his arms wide and tilted his head back and again he felt like he was flying. He could feel everything: the veins in Dan's penis pulsing against the walls of his body, the calluses on his hands as he stroked him, the softness of the blankets and pillows on his back, the feel of his warm breath on his face and even the heat of the fire on his legs and side.

He could hear everything as all sounds were amplified in his head, the slap of skin as body striking body, with Ro pushing all the way into his brother, and then in turn Dan's body hitting his; he could hear Ro whispering into his brother’s ear how much he loved him over and over, could hear Dan's whispering of his own name as he entered him each time. He could hear the fire crackling, the flames burning, the wrinkling of the blankets, he could even hear the wind and the trees through the open window calling out in the song.

Suddenly it all became too much and he could feel the tightening of his sac just before he shouted and came. With the contracting of his walls Dan's groan of pleasure mixed with his as he came, Legolas feeling his seed spilling inside him. Ro was only a second behind, he buried his face in his brother’s back as he came.

Their bodies were still for a few moments and the only sound in the room was that of their labored breathing, all three of them drawing in great amounts of air and letting them out. 

Finally Dan pulled out of Legolas and Ro in turn pulled out of Dan. As one twin rolled onto Legolas' right side, the other went to his left. Legolas still on his back grasped their hands as they wrapped their legs over his. Lying there intertwined, the feeling of passion and contentment still strong within him, Legolas felt loved, he felt truly loved and absolutely cherished and he knew without a doubt that this was the place he was supposed to be at this time in his life. He was happy, he was content. He was home.

 

Glossary of Sindarin Names

Belegorn - Mighty Tree

Orel - Morning Star

Telvolas - Silver Foliage

Ion-nin – My son

Rochael - Wise Horse

Ambrand – Noble Gift

Naneth - Mother

Adar - Father

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it [ Here ](http://www.slashysanta.com/eFiction/viewstory.php?sid=305) and you can all the great Ardor in August stories [ Here ](http://www.slashysanta.com/eFiction/index.php)


End file.
